


slipping off the course that we prepared (FR)

by Isagawa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mini-Fic, Possiblement je vais en faire une série stay tuned, Pre-Relationship, Soulmarks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: Au début, Law pense à une ecchymose.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 13





	slipping off the course that we prepared (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [slipping off the course that we prepared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286109) by [Isagawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa). 



> "We're slipping off the course that we prepared  
> But in all chaos there is calculation"  
>  _Nous dévions de l'itinéraire prévu_  
>  _Mais dans tout chaos, il y a une part de calcul_

Au début, Law pense à une ecchymose. Il a l’habitude de réfléchir à tout, mais cette fois il n’y a rien à penser. Ses hommes ont été pris dans une échauffourée avec un équipage de West Blue il y a trois jours, et il a pu être blessé. Il n’en avait pas eu l’impression, mais ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il découvre après coup une coupure, un bleu, un muscle douloureux. Plus jeune, son corps, a été trop accoutumé à la douleur pour qu’il se rende toujours compte de ce qu’il subit. 

Alors quand il se déshabille dans la solitude de sa cabine et aperçoit son reflet dans le hublot grainé de la salle de bain, il ne pense pas grand chose du large bleu qui s’étend sur son épaule gauche. Il n’est pas bleu en réalité ; très jaune, plutôt, comme s’il avait déjà plusieurs jours. C’est cela qui devrait lui mettre la puce à l’oreille, parce qu’il n’a pas vu l'hématome passer du bleu au ocre, parce que la marque de coup est apparue soudainement. Mais il ne peut pas le savoir, parce que c’est la première fois depuis quelques temps qu’il trouve le temps de se changer. 

Les derniers jours ont été plutôt occupés. Se cacher des Marines. S’enfuir des Sabaody. Réfréner le rictus dangereux qui menaçait de faire surface parce qu’il avait vu un Dragon Céleste se faire frapper en direct. Espérer qu’Eustass Kidd aurait la décence de ne plus jamais croiser sa route, et que Chapeau de paille s’en était tiré sans trop d’encombres. Tout occupé à fuir, Law n’avait pas encore pu lire les journaux. Ne savait pas que l’équipage du chapeau de paille avait été battu à plate couture par un Pacifista. Que Luffy au Chapeau de paille lui-même était porté disparu. Que l’on préparait l'exécution publique de Portgas D. Ace. Tout cela, il l’apprendrait dans quarante minutes à peine, quand Bepo ferait bruyamment irruption dans son bureau avec le dernier numéro du Grand Line Times dans la patte. 

Tout occupé à fuir, Law n’avait pas encore pu comprendre que la tache était apparue sur son épaule, jaune d’or, au moment précis où Luffy avait fait irruption dans la salle des enchères. 

Il manquerait comprendre quelques jours plus tard, en remarquant que la tache ne s’était pas effacée, puis oublierait. Il comprendrait véritablement le lendemain. Quand son équipage réceptionnerait de Jinbe le corps déchiré, sanglant de Chapeau de Paille, et qu’entre les cris, les ordres, la fumée, le chaos, Law, entrant dans le sous-marin déjà en train de s’enfoncer, sentirait une douleur cinglante, brûlante lui ronger l’épaule. 

Ses pas s’arrêteraient brusquement au milieu du couloir, l’outil chirurgical dans ses mains deviendrait froid comme de la glace. Il chancellerait un peu, peut-être. Et il penserait :  _ je ne peux pas y réfléchir maintenant. Il y a un mourant à bord. _

Mais il saurait. 


End file.
